Love Hustler (Rasa x Lima ONE SHOT)
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: A certain quote makes Rasa act and feel like a love hustler, and the worse part is that it's taken over a certain DCI Time Travel Specialist. if he is the cage and she is the enemy, aren't they both equally as bad as eachother for their 'crimes?


**LOVE HUSTLER**

Reviews are love! Written for the epicness called BellDandy07

'_I am the Cage, You are the Enemy,_

_When you are caught, you're thrown inside of me,_

_You can escape, but there will be short glee._

_Because i am the Cage, and you are the Enemy'_

Rasa thought like this for every day of his love life with his 'sidekick', Lima.

This quote he said to himself just explained their love life so well: He'd feel like the cage, trapping Lima's love inside of him so that she'd have to fish it out by coming back to him, then she'll be trapped again and only be able to love him, not knowing when her next breakout will be.

"I love the feeling of you being wrapped around my finger" Rasa played with a counter on his map of the city; it had a DCI logo on it embedded with Lima's name around the edges in gold, and the base was a vibrant pink colour, He moved it to a purple one, which had his name engraved on it and knocked Lima's one over once it was close enough, giggling to the thought of this happening in real life.

Suddenly, there were three large knocks that came from the hustler's door on the outside, interrupting his 'play time', placing a miniature cage over the counters he yelled 'come in' and started to get back to work, acting like nothing happened.

Lima turned the knob and was inside the room within her own time, her 'Virtua Pad' held in her dainty hands, soft large steps directed her towards the male's desk, she examined the strategy board, eagle like nature being shown through her brown orbs; her counter was lying down and his was standing up, it looked like it was proud of something, but both counters were trapped in the small cage.

A deep voice snapped the caged woman out of her thoughts, "Can I help you, Lima?" The male stood up, facing her on the other side of the large mahogany table, "ah, um…I came to check on you" she replied, her voice kept in the bend of her neck as her head helped her continue to wonder about the counter's position, she was lost again, lost in the question of what this 'thing' before her was meant to signalise; 'me and Rasa will be together forever?' 'Me and rasa will be trapped and I'll die first?' 'Rasa will trap me with him forever'

Just then, Lima felt a warmth wrap around her waist and a chin dig into her shoulder, a broad chest pulsed on her back and heated the cold spot in between her shoulder blades, Rasa's breaths were soft but big, reaching through her whole body and mixing with her own.

The enemy's heart and mine=d were in an emotion marathon, racing to the finish to see which part of her she could rely on to ask the question she wants to ask.

"Why are you always like this around me" the question was blunt and struck at Rasa's smile fiercely, piercing the sides of his mouth to make him frown "Also, explain what this is" a painted nail pointed to the 'display'.

"Remember that little quote I remind you of?"

"You mean the silliness you made a 'quote'?"

"Yeah…that one"

The slender of the two fell silent, her mouth not daring to move, something about Rasa's attitude finally ticked her off, the curve of his voice around every word he spoke, that sensual touch he gave every letter, it pissed her off how he always thought he's have a chance with her!

"What…" the female started "the hell!?" the Hustler's body was pushed back and the slender woman was now face to face with him "answer my question already-"

His lips connected to hers abruptly, starting to pull her closer as her mind protested but her body enjoyed it, they connected together as their plump lips explored each others, moans escaping both of them.

In that time, the world around them stopped, just like it would if they were in a cage, well, if Lima was…

Which was a safe assumption, because she was, trapped again.

It seems the love hustler caught his enemy again, the one that got away the last time, and will surely try to get away next time.

I had to cut some of the original extract that I done for this because it wasn't that good, so it ends on a kind of semi cliff hanger, I still think the original plan I done of this was a bit better, but I didn't want to make it long winded and boring.

Look on the bright side, I've done something that's more emotional this time :D I'm improving


End file.
